1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in terminating transcription. For example, this document provides transcription terminators that can be used to terminate transcription of exogenous nucleic acids inserted into plant cells.
2. Background Information
One of the goals of modern agriculture is to produce plants with advantageous phenotypes, such as disease resistance, pest resistance, cold and drought resistance, increased yields, and improved nutrition. Generating plants with these enhanced characteristics can be done using modern genetic engineering techniques, including transforming plants with transgenes involved in these processes. Developing engineered plants with enhanced characteristics can lead to increased crop yields as well as yield stability under various environmental conditions.